Ruisaka
by Ice Queen M
Summary: Cuando Ruisaka crezca le contaran la historia. Una historia que desoló a todos los F4 y a su madre, una historia que nunca debió suceder, la historia de como nació su nombre.


**Los personajes no son míos, son de Hana Yori Dango, simplemente la trama es mía. Es un regalo para una amiga llamada Roxanna, una gran amiga y hermana de padres distintos.**

_Espero lo disfrutes, Roxi. Te adoro, feliz cumpleaños._

**Ruisaka**

¿Por qué era tan terco? Rui aún no entendía porque seguía empecinado en creer que Domyoji se concentraría en la boda y en su felicidad que pensar tonterías como "No estoy listo.", "¿Y si no soy un buen esposo?" Sabía de antemano que este dia lo había estado esperando después de todos los inconvenientes que ellos habían tenido para estar juntos, esa razón debía de servirle para olvidarse de todo y solo imaginarse a Makino vestida de novia caminando hacia el altar con una mirada de enamorada que solo era para él pero Domyoji era más terco que una mula y no descansaría hasta tener paz.

-Cálmate, serás un buen esposo, tienes dinero y ella tiene cerebro así que estarás bien y tu fortuna estará bien cuidada.-

Rui se alegraba de que Makino se hubiera ido a medirse el vestido con la hermana mayor de Domyoji, Tsubaki que seguramente estaría gritándole a su hermano menor si escuchara esas palabras de su boca o agrediéndolo, Rui apostaba que sería lo segundo.

-¡Tu no entiendes!, ¡Nadie entiende nada! Siento que voy a defraudarla, me siento ahogado con la boda, creo que debería cancelarla.-

Un almohadón salió volando directo a la cara de Domyoji, este alzó la mirada un tanto confundido para encontrarse con Rui quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.-He sido condescendiente contigo porque entiendo que estás pasando por una fase de nervios prematrimoniales pero si llega a salir de esta habitaciones esas absurdas palabras, el almohadón será lo más suave que tu cara tocara.-

Domyoji sabía que Rui no bromeaba cuando tenía esa cara, el pocas veces usaba la violencia pero cuando se referían a Makino era un hombre diferente y Domyoji lo sabía a la perfección pero seguía teniendo miedo, tanto miedo que nunca creyó sentirlo por nada ni por nadie y menos por una boda, su boda…Hasta la mención de la misma le daba un terror extremo, respiró profundamente en un vano intento por quitarse esos miedos de su cabeza y pensar en algo que le diera alegrías pero al observar en su habitación solo encontraba adornos florales, revistas de novias y ¡Una nota de que debía recoger el esmoquin! Todo le devolvía el miedo que el quería liberar.

-No puedo, simplemente no puedo. No sé qué hacer al respecto pero no puedo, no soy capaz de caminar hacia el altar con un esmoquin y ver todo eso decorado…Las personas mirándome, mis familiares y amigos…Nada de eso importa ese día si yo no la hago feliz…Si yo no soy su alma gemela y su verdadero amor como ella lo piensa.- En ese instante se dejó caer sobre la cama completamente abatido, Rui guardó silencio porque sabía lo que era sentirse asi, porque así se sintió el cuándo quiso intentarlo con Makino y no fue capaz. Se sentó a su lado mirando la foto de Makino y Domyoji que tenía en el escritorio de él y comenzó a hablar.- Tú crees que yo no entiendo en la posición que estas pero si lo hago, lo entiendo perfectamente y solo te puedo decir que tengas fe, ella te ama…Más de lo que tú crees y ese amor debe servirte como argumento suficiente para no dejarla plantada en el altar, merece a alguien que esté dispuesto a ofrecer esta vida y la otra con tal de verla feliz, yo sé que tú puedes ser ese hombre.-

-No lo sé, tengo miedo, no sé si pueda…A veces solo quisiera huir de todo esto…- No pudo terminar la frase porque la puerta se abrió de par a par dejando ver a Makino con los ojos llameando de furia y sus mejillas rojas de la rabia que tenía, las incipientes lágrimas en sus ojos que luchaban por salir se encontraban también allí.- Si quieres dejarme plantada en el altar mándamelo con tu mayordomo, al menos el si será lo suficientemente hombre para decírmelo en la cara.- Y con esas palabras fluctuando en el aire se marchó, caminando apresuradamente para llegar a su auto, agradeciendo que había sido ella la había conducido y no la hermana mayor de su prometido o su ex prometido según como estaban las cosas, por suerte Rui llegó antes de que se fuera y se metió al auto al ver que no estaba dispuesta a escucharle las explicaciones que tenía para darle, ella arrancó rápidamente logrando que el motor gruñera por la fuerza con la que había encendido el auto.- ¡No te atrevas a defenderlo!, ¡Es un cobarde, eso es lo que es! Y pensar que estaba dispuesta a decirle la noticia de…No tiene caso.- Se limpió las lágrimas que se derramaban por sus mejillas de manera brusca desviando el rostro levemente.- Makino, no entiendes nada, estas alterada, deberías dejarme conducir a mí. Puedo explicarte con más calma lo que pasó.-

Mientras, en la mansión de los Domyoji, había llegado Tsubaki dando leves saltitos con los paquetes que había comprado con Makino en la mano, Domyoji caminaba de un lado al otro en la sala como un león enjaulado y su rostro se había ensombrecido por la ansiedad que padecía, su hermana mayor lo miró extrañada.- Pensé que cuando llegara estarías feliz…¿Qué pasó?- Se acercó a Domyoji tomando su rostro para que dejara de caminar y le dijera la verdad, el apretó la mandíbula con fuerza sintiéndose impotente al decir esas palabras – Makino escuchó que quería cancelar la boda…y huyó.- Realmente no había huido pero él no quería entrar en detalles de cómo había salido de la casa, estaba un tanto tranquilo porque Rui la acompañaba. Lo siguiente que aconteció no se lo esperaba, su hermana mayor estampó su mano derecha en su mejilla izquierda con rudeza.- ¿Y carajos haces aquí caminando como un imbécil? ¡Persíguela!- Él iba a contarle que Rui ya estaba con ella pero su hermana lo miraba iracunda, sabía que no iba a escuchar ningún comentario de su parte hasta que trajera a Makino de vuelta sana y salva.

Así que Domyoji tomó las llaves del auto y salió en seguida para buscarlos, no sabía a ciencia cierta a donde pudo haber ido pero empezaría a buscar en casa de sus padres, era la opción más acertada y esperaba reconocer el auto en la carretera para no entrometer a los padres de Makino en esto y que le negaran la entrada a la casa por razones obvias, estaba tan alterado que se saltó cualquier semáforo o señal de disminuir la velocidad.

Por otra parte, Rui seguía insistiéndole a Makino que dejara de conducir y que hablara con él, ella no quería escucharlo, no quería escuchar a nadie, solo quería llegar a casa de sus padres y ser inmensamente depresiva en su viejo cuarto llorando sobre su almohada de manera silenciosa, no quería verlo a él, no quería escuchar su voz ni siquiera quería ver un mensaje de él…Tenia el corazón tan destrozado que consideró botar el anillo de compromiso por la carretera pero lo pensó mejor, podía venderlo y ganar dinero para ella como venganza, la voz de Rui la trajo al presente con sus palabras.- Makino, lo que escuchaste era una conversación de que el tenía miedo, no tenía miedo de casarse, tenía miedo de no poder hacerte feliz, de no ser el hombre que tú quieres, que tú necesitas, que tu mereces. Tienes que entenderlo, te ama tanto que solo quiere lo mejor para ti, tu felicidad.- Ella se quedó pensativa y giró su rostro para ver los ojos de Rui, siempre lo miraba a los ojos para ver la sinceridad en ellos, sabia cuando el estaba mintiendo, se le reflejaba en los ojos como si fuera agua cristalina y no lo estaba, estaba diciendo la verdad y ella había cometido un error. Se sintió mal.

Al volver la mirada al frente vio un ciervo a mitad de la carretera, ella lo esquivó antes de terminar golpeándolo pero al hacerlo el auto salió despedido por la carretera cayendo hacia el lago que había debajo de esta, el auto comenzó a hundirse con rapidez y las almohadas contra choques se activaron causando dificultad para salir del auto, Rui luchaba por liberarse el mismo del seguro de conductor, de la almohada contra choques y al mismo tiempo liberar a Makino que se había golpeado severamente contra el vidrio de la ventana causado una contusión inmediata cayendo desmayada en el asiento, Rui comenzaba a ver todo borroso, el aire era demasiado escaso y ya no tenía fuerza, sentía que lo estaba perdiendo todo pero seguía luchando por ella, para salvarla.

Domyoji que no se encontraba lejos de esa carretera, se apresuró a llegar al ver la gran abolladura en la carretera y sentir ese mal presentimiento en su corazón que por dentro le gritaba "¡Corre!" Estacionó el auto como pudo y se bajó tan rápido que los pies no le daban para más encontrándose con lo que había pensado, el auto de Makino hundido completamente, solo se veía una parte del capote, no lo pensó dos veces para lanzarse de lleno al agua sin importar que tuviera un traje caro o que nunca hubiera sido bueno como nadador, logró llegar hasta ellos por donde se encontraba sentado Rui, iba a forzar la puerta pero el negó rápidamente señalándole a Makino para que la sacara primero, Domyoji asintió un tanto dubitativo dándole rápidamente la vuelta al auto para sacar a Makino y poder llevarla a la superficie dejándola sobre la carretera y volviendo a sumergirse en el lago, abrió con desesperación la puerta de Rui sacándolo de allí y llevándolo a la superficie pero ya era muy tarde, los pulmones se le habían llenado de agua y su corazón se había detenido, solo mantenía una sonrisa pacifica en su rostro.

Domyoji lo zarandeaba completamente fuera de sí, diciéndole que abriera los ojos, diciéndole que no era gracioso, el corazón de Domyoji estaba latiendo como un colibrí desesperado por libertad, no sabía qué hacer ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cuando empezó a llorar hasta que escuchó la tos de Makino, él se volvió a verla tomándola en brazos y ella vio su rostro empapado en lágrimas.- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Dónde está Rui?- Él no fue capaz de responderle, ella sintió que parte de su corazón se desprendía de su pecho al alzar la mirada y verlo allí acostado como una marioneta que le han cortado los hilos, lo asoció todo rápidamente y entró en fase de negación.

-¡No! ¡No es posible! ¿Por qué no lo salvaste a tiempo? ¿Por qué? ¡Rui! ¡No puedes estar muerto, no!- Domyoji cerró los ojos por un momento tomando el móvil para marcarle a su hermana, diciéndole lo que había sucedido y que necesitaba su ayuda, Domyoji no quería seguir escuchando esas palabras que calaban dentro de su ser, esas palabras que lo estaban matando, no fue consciente de nada hasta que su hermana llegó con la ambulancia para examinar a Makino y darle apoyo a su hermano menor, lo abrazó con fuerza manteniéndolo contra su pecho de forma maternal mientras el sollozaba descontroladamente, si lo hubiera visto su madre se lo habría reprochado pero era su hermana mayor, ella lo entendía.- Makino llegó más temprano a casa por una razón, Domyoji, ella está embarazada.- El paró los sollozos para ver a su hermana, sabía que decía la verdad pero no podía creérselo, ¡Seria padre! Se zafó del agarre que tenía con su hermana y corrió hacia la ambulancia para encontrarse con Makino que seguía sollozando, la abrazó con fuerza y ella al principio no le iba a corresponder pero se dio cuenta que el no tenía la culpa, había estado solo y había sido muy cruel de su parte haberle dicho esas palabras.- ¡Seremos padres¡ ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? Claro que nos casaremos, te amo como nunca antes había amado a nadie, no quiero ni pensar en un solo día sin ti, perdóname…Por haber sido tan idiota.- Ella sonrió a medias tomando su rostro entre sus manos y acariciándole con sutileza.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, eres el hombre con el que yo quiero pasar el resto de mis días, con el que yo quiero envejecer, eres mi complemento.- Y con esas palabras se sumieron en un profundo beso porque ambos sabían que las palabras de Rui no debían quedar en vano, los hizo creer como personas y en su relación.

Al poco tiempo de haberse casado supieron que sería un varón, entre ambos decidieron que se llamarían Ruisaka en honor a su amigo, Makino lo sentía en su vientre, sentía la tranquilidad que ese pequeño bebé le daba, la misma tranquilidad que Rui le había dado desde que lo conoció y lloró pero de felicidad por tener a ese bebé en su vientre, sabía que parte de Rui había quedado en ese bebé como despedida, para que nunca lo olvidara, el jamás seria olvidado.

FIN.


End file.
